Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation
by chris ikari II
Summary: An amusing tale of young Harry, and his new adventures at Hogwarts. AU. No Definate Pairing.
1. Prologue

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation

by Chris Ikari

****

Prologue: Introducing Tom.

"Mortals... Always messing things up. Especially those bloody muggles." mused the old Vampire as he sat by his fire, surrounded in younglings.

"I hope you are all ready to hear the tale of Harry Potter, its quite a horrific story you know, you may not like it..."

All he recieved was a rather pointed glare.

"Oh, very well then! I suppose I had best start at the beginnning eh?"

More glares answered his question.

"Ok ok, so like I was saying, Mortals are always messing things up! I don't suppose you lot will remember the dawn of Christianity, Biggest bloody mistake that lot _ever _made! Anyway, as far as that lot are concerned, there was no bigger a mistake than the mistreating of one Harry James Potter, and his tale, goes a little like this..."

------insert ambient screen fade-------

It was a cold windy Saturday morning and in the garden of Number Four Privet Drive, a young boy, who looked about 6 years old, but was actually 9, was lying under the thorniest rose bush on the street, trying to untangle a weed from its innermost branches.

"Stupid Dursleys," muttered the boy under the roses, as he got yet another scratch on his face.

"How come I get stuck doing all their dirty work while Dudley just sits on his fat bum doing nothing!"

__

"Its not fair, you know it isn't."

"Who said that!" yipped the boy as he jumped with fright, resulting in even more scratches.

__

"I did, or more likely you did, you just didn't know it."

"Where are you? Who are you?"

__

"Like I said, I am you, and you are lying under a rose bush."

"But... if you are me, then why can I hear you?"

__

"Lots of people have voices in their heads, yours just happens to be a little fed up at our situation and intends on doing something about it."

"Just what exactly are you planning on doing?"

__

"Why giving you control of your life, for once. I can give you power over these people_, I can give you an image people will look at and just feel your importance!"_

"But.. I'm not important. I'm just a kid."

__

"You really have no idea the power you wield, do you?"

"No... do you?"

__

"Oh, Harry my boy, all those strange things you can make happen when your angry, or sad, or afraid. You can learn to control that. Use it against those who would do you harm."

"But... I'm a freak. What I can do isn't natural!"

__

"Do you think they are good people to listen to when it concerns normality, I mean really, such obsession with perfection, such twisted views on perfection... well its all quite messed up if you ask me."

"So you really think I'm important."

__

"Oh, Harry, you have no idea just how important you will become."

"Since you know my name, what's yours?"

__

"You can call me... Tom."

"Ok... Tom. So what's first?"

__

"Image Harry, your image is VERY important. You know all those hand me downs you have from dudley? Tonight you are going to turn those into proper clothes. Clothes fit for a lord!"

"But I don't know how to make clothes!"

__

"No but I do, Just steal me a few things from the kitchen and I will turn those old... garments, into clothes so intimidating the mortals will fall to their knees in awe!"

"Ok, What do you need?"

------------------------------

With a yawn the old Vampire turned to the assembled younglings.

"Time for bed Little ones. I shall tell you more tomorrow night."

Not entirely satisfied the Little Ones hissed and cursed violently as they were ushered into their beds.

"Good Day Little Ones."

---------------------

Authors Note

Well, that's the prologue outta the way... Do let me know what you think. Oh! and for those who have read my other stories, I intend on updating those all very soon! I've been ever so busy... but things have settled back down again, and I have time to write.

Do let me know what you think of my latest venture.

- Chris Ikari


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation**

By Chris Ikari

**Chapter One: H J P, Rebirth. **

"Well, It would appear that you brats came back eh?" Said the old Vampire with an amused glint in his eyes, "You are aware that last night was just a taster, a little something to get you hooked?"

"Enough with the monologue old Vamp, just get on with the story!" Called one of the more impertinent younglings.

"Very well, now where was I...?"

------Insert ambient screen fade-------

Having spent the past hour sneaking about in the dark kitchen, making as little noise as humanly possible, Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard staring at his small collection of apparently useless items. Try as he might, Harry could find no possible way to turn the small mountain of rags he slept on, and quite often wore, into any kind of clothing, never mind clothes that he'd look _good_ in!

"_Well Harry, that's why I'm here of course! We need you to look your best you know, and this will serve as a good enough start, at least until we get you a little cash. Then we'll get some _real _clothes!"_

"You're awfully excited about this... Why? I'm nothing special."

"_Now stop with all that nonsense Harry, once you've gotten used to the feel of real clothes, real meals and of course, real power. Only then will you see how special you really are Harry."_

Harry was quiet for a minute, before balling his tiny yet strong fists and growling slightly.

"Alright. What do I do?"

------Insert ambient screen fade-------

With a somewhat sinister laugh, the old Vampire stood and made his way towards the door, as if to leave. His crowd however, had other plans.

Few Elder Vampires truly acknowledge the combined strength of fifteen or so younglings, each holding firmly to whatever garment or limb they can.

"Forgive me Younglings, in my old age I'm not as strong as I used to be, and I fear if you do not release me. I shall be forced to urinate all over you brave young fools who happen to be holding on to my legs!" Said the old Vampire, his voice rising gradually.

With a yelp, the three Younglings released his legs and scampered as far away from the old Vampire as quickly as they could.

Laughing the old Vampire quickly kicked the remaining Younglings, freeing himself once again.

"You forget, sadly, that in my old age I've also grown rather cunning. Never release a captured foe! Not even if he's going to urinate on you!" Said the old man, a wizened look on his wrinkled old face. "Foolish Younglings must always learn the hard way." He muttered as he took his bathroom break.

When the old Vampire returned, his now somewhat ashamed audience was patiently waiting for him to return, so naturally he walked that little bit slower across the room, stopping every so often to admire some random article around the room.

"Oh for F.. Argh!" Shouted the same impertinent Youngling from earlier before he was abruptly cut off by an elbow into his ribs.

With a small smile the old Vampire casually took his seat and announced to his audience "Lessons are best learned in groups, or so I find. Now, where was I again?"

------Insert ambient screen fade-------

Harry stood looking proudly over the conglomeration of rags that now vaguely resembled clothing.

"Wow... they are pretty good, considering the rags they were before! Its amazing what you can do with some double sided sticky tape and a pair of pliers!"

"_As nice as these _clothes _are Harry, this is only the first step. Now what I need you to do is remember back to all those times you've felt a deep hatred for your family, when they shaved your head, yet left a tiny patch to cover your scar. Or perhaps when they let Dudley get away with breaking your arm, you remember, the time with the fire poker."_

"But how will dwelling on my past make a difference to my clothes? I need to move on and forget those times... Don't I?"

"_No you bloody well don't! Harry, these people have almost killed you in your short stay here, anyone who treats adults like this would be imprisoned, and anyone who does this to a baby, they should be killed Harry, they are the worst kind of people. Soulless, Mindless killers. That is all they are Harry, and they do not deserve your forgiveness. You will grow strong with my help Harry, but you must remember, you are better than they are, far better than they ever have or ever will be. Now, can you remember what I have asked of you?"_

"I... I think so... but I still don't understand how this will help?"

"_Harry, focus closely on these painful times in your life, now I want you to look at these clothes you have made, and think of something that would make Vernon, Petunia and even idiotic little Dudley recoil in fear, because that is the key here Harry. No one is going to give you the respect you deserve if you're a scrawny little boy. You need to make a lasting impression, you need to strike fear into their hearts, then shock them with your brilliance. Fear and Awe. Those are the keys Harry; those are the keys to immortality."_

"Alright, I... I'll try." Closing his eyes, Harry brought all the painful memories he could to his conscious thoughts. After a few minutes passed, a small tear ran down his pale, bony cheek. He wiped that away quickly and began to imagine a combination of all the things his uncle hated. The darkness of those '_Goth Freaks!'_ as his uncle often referred to them. The violence of those '_Punk Freaks!'_ as his uncle would shout at the evening news. Then of course, there came the '_M-M-M-M word!'_ as his uncle would often call anyone he saw waving a stick about. (These were often small children.)

An odd rushing sensation passed through him, as if all the blood in his body was rushing to one particular area. Yet it wasn't his blood that was moving, he didn't feel even the slightest beginnings of the weakness he would associate with blood loss. Something else was moving inside him. Something big.

------Insert ambient screen fade-------

With a slightly manic look on his face the old Vampire stopped and looked over his assembled audience, all of whom had either made it to the edge of their seats, or had fallen off.

'_Yeah, I've still got it!' _he thought to himself as he marveled at his own ability to lure in an audience. '_It's a shame that my old guitar isn't here, that'd _really _blow them away.'_

"Hey! You can't stop now! It was just getting good!" Cried one of the younglings who was now trying to get back on his seat without looking too foolish, unaware that the others in his predicament still hadn't realized their own choice of seating.

'_Impudent twerp...'_ he thought as he cleared his throat and continued telling his story.

------Insert ambient screen fade-------

Harry was drooling slightly as he looked down at the tiny leather trench coat that lay in front of him, that, coupled with the baggy black jeans and a worn at the edges black sleeveless shirt, was entirely too much for the small boy, and it took every bit of his will not to pass out.

"_Well, It's not as colorful as I'd have hoped for, but if this is what you believe they will fear, then this will have to do. Now, for your personal appearance..."_

"Wait, What's wrong with me now?"

"_Well, for a start your hair is entirely too cute to be permitted, especially if you're trying to scare people, especially stupid people. You're eyes, while they would look much better a nice glowy red, are actually such a startling green that you can carry off a similar effect. Sadly, we can't do much about your small frame until you get some more training; Camelot wasn't built in a day you know!"_

"Well, what can I do about my hair? It'd take a long time to grow it out, and I don't really want to cut it short. Not to mention how hard it would be to find dye around the house. Petunia swears against it, reckons it tarnishes her 'glowing good looks'"

"_Yes, well we all know Petunia is far too ignorant to be able to achieve the honed requirements of sarcasm, so I assume she actually believes it, but that is irrelevant. Actually, changing your appearance is just as easy as making your clothes, just focus and you'll feel it, exactly as before, but envision your hair as you believe will scare the bejezus out of your _family'

Slowly Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself for the onslaught of sorrow that thinking about his past bring up, feeling that the previous memories wouldn't work twice, he searched further back in his own mind, until he came across something he couldn't place. A woman with bright red hair and a man who looked just like him but with longer hair. 'My parents?' he thought, bringing the image to the front of his mind, he concentrated on what he assumed was his fathers hair, mimicking the length on his mental image of himself, then running a streak of the red hair that his assumed mother had through his fringe. Again, a rushing feeling flowed through him, and he felt a tingle on his scalp.

Opening his eyes, he almost screamed as his view was obscured by a mixture of black and red, 'It worked, but I wasn't angry or full of hate?'

"Tom... Why did it work, even though I didn't use painful memories?"

"_Perhaps if you tell me what you focused on I could better understand the situation?"_

"Well, I saw these people, people I've never seen before. One was a woman with red hair; the same color as my fringe is now, and the other was a man who looked kinda like me, but his hair was the length mine is now. They looked so happy together, I just felt that same rush as I did with the first memories."

"_Ah, I understand Harry. I'm glad you have some memories of them. I believe that they are your parents Harry. Now it is very unusual for any child to remember such times as their first year alive, but it seems that you are just an unusual child Harry, something to be very proud of."_

With a small nod and a smile, Harry closed his eyes, bringing the image back to his conscious thought again.

"_However Harry, It does not do to dwell on the past, and I am going to have to encourage you to remember them fondly, but do not let their memories have all of your attention. We are done for tonight, but you need lots of rest, as we have quite a difficult day ahead of us."_

"OK Tom, thanks for helping me with all this, I doubt I would ever have known my real family if you hadn't err... done what ever it was you did."

"_Magic, Harry, this is Magic. The M-word that your uncle fears so much."_

Nodding happily, Harry turned back to his new coat and curled up underneath it, falling quickly to sleep, his dreams filled with a beautiful red headed woman and a very funny man who looked just like he did.

------Insert ambient screen fade-------

Yawning slightly the old Vampire stood and popped his fingers.

"Well, that's all folks!" He said, with a wry smile on his face. "I do hope you can all make it to your rooms before the sun rises, It wouldn't do for you to all die before you hear the end of the story now would it."

Smiling again he watched as all the younglings scrambled up and ran from the room, chattering excitedly about tomorrow's story.

'_The joys of youth' _he thought as he walked off to his own room, knowing full well that the sun wouldn't rise for at least another half an hour.

------Insert ambient screen fade-------

((A/N: Having re-written the first chapter, I hope this will be a sign of things to come. Well, please don't all review at once winks I know you lot haven't heard from me for some time, and I don't really have much of an excuse. I do however want to thank all of you who reviewed and requested that I continue my work. I aim to have the rest of the stories updated by this time next week (Sunday, 4th of June)

I also hope you enjoyed how this story is turning out, I feel this one will have much more potential than the others, which is why I re-wrote this chapter. so this may end up getting more updates than the others. However once I get my head back around the other plots, I will try to finish all of my past works.))


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation**

By Chris Ikari

**Chapter Two: The Dursley Dilemma**

((A/N: Ok, for those who are older fans of this story, i ask that you re-read the last chapter, as it was completely re-written, and to any new fans, i hope you all enjoy what i hope will be my best story yet.))

Slouching back in the high backed arm chair, the old Vampire looked around the room with a wry grin. _My audience appears to be growing_.

"Alright Little Ones, since there are some new faces, I'll assume the others filled you in on the story so far, so i think I'll just jump right in.

Morning came, and with it, the birds sang in the trees, the sun shone clearly over the roof tops, Petunia's roses were looking beautiful as always, and Dudley was throwing a tantrum. '_This,'_ Harry thought _'just couldn't be a more perfect day to unveil my new image.'_

Naturally morning doesn't last long without Vernon bellowing for his 'nephew' to make their breakfast. So Harry stood, having been dressed since almost 5am, and left the cupboard under the stair with only one intent in mind. And it wasn't breakfast...

Vernon had been having a good morning; he had slept well, Petunia was a little more forthcoming with her body than usual, and Dudley was exercising his manhood at the breakfast table. Things couldn't be much better.

However, a foul taste found its way past his mammoth mustache and was irritating him. It was a familiar taste, one he came to associate with his nephew. _'Whenever that freak boy is doing something, well freaky, this taste seems to linger around the house...'_

"Boy! Get out here now and make our breakfast!" yet Vernon nearly choked as the boys bedroom door swung open and, it would appear, a demon stepped out.

The boy looked like nothing Vernon had seen before, yet his musings were cut short when he heard a loud thud to his side. Petunia had collapsed.

Harry could only smile to himself as Petunia hit the kitchen floor, her hot coffee probably scalding her face. He felt sad for a moment, but only because the sight of his family in pain did nothing more than make him smile.

"_They are no family of yours, Harry. Family loves one another, they have nothing but hatred for you. So return the favor."_

With an almost imperceptible nod, Harry walked calmly into the kitchen, standing before his chameleon uncle.

"What do you want, Uncle." said Harry, almost spitting the last word. "I have important matters to deal with today, and you are not one of them."

Harry was eternally grateful for the lines Tom had him rehearsing almost all night, only letting him sleep when it was truly perfect. Vernon's face was rapidly becoming darker and darker red, the blood almost leaking from the pores of his skin. Again Harry almost felt sorry for him, surely that wasn't a healthy shade to be, and he was only getting worse.

"Who the hell do you think you are BOY! You're a FREAK! The only important matter you'll deal with is our breakfast, then ensuring you survive the life we mercifully gave you, you know we never wanted you Boy and no one else did either! They dumped you on our doorstep like you were nothing but a stray dog. You should have been put down at birth!"

"_Ignore that ignorant buffoon Harry, what i want you to do is remember what it felt like last night when you made your coat. Remember your magic. Now push it, in every direction you can."_

Complying Harry shut his uncles voice out and did as Tom had said. Feeling a tingly feeling rush around his body for a second, before a soft wind ruffled his hair.

Petunia slowly took in her surrounding as she groggily began to wake up, her face was wet and slightly sore, she felt like she'd been out drinking again, her headache was phenomenal. She slowly began to rise, yet stopped as her memory flooded back. _'Those startling emerald eyes, that red hair. It couldn't be, Lily died. Lily is dead!'_ she was screaming to herself. Gathering her courage she looked up to see her nephew, lily's hair and eyes, but her nephew. He looked so scary, his hair blew about his face, yet she knew none of the windows were open. His hair seemed to have grown too, as it hung down just below his collar, the red fringe framing his face perfectly, and those clothes. She knew those clothes couldn't have ever belonged to Dudley. They were far too small, and Vernon would never have permitted something so abnormal into the house.

Petunia was, for the first time in her life, truly afraid of her nephew. She feared for her husband, who stood proudly in front of the demon her nephew had become.

The old Vampire glowered as one of the new younglings raised their hand, wishing to ask a question.

"Umm, your venerable ancientness sir. What did Dudley do when Harry came in?"

_Well, at least this youngling has some respect for his elders. Might as well answer him._

"I do believe the story goes that Dudley passed out in a pool of his own urine. Fortunately he didn't drown because he was so wide his head didn't even come close to the floor."

The assembled group snickered as they envisioned the scene.

"Now, back to the story."

Harry smiled to himself as he felt Petunia's gaze resting on his new attire. _She seems scared, _he thought to himself.

"_But of course she's scared. You look just like your mother, someone your aunt has been jealous and afraid of all her life. Excellent choice with the red, i must say."_

Harry would of thanked Tom for the compliment if Vernon hadn't launched his fat greasy palm straight at Harry's face. Staggering backwards, but refusing to fall, Harry looked up to Vernon. A look of shock and hate covering his small and rapidly redding face.

"_Focus Harry, you can hurt him. All you need to do is give your hate direction. Throw your hate at him, hold nothing back!"_

Harry did just that, with all his might he focused on everything he hated about Vernon. He felt the magic build in his palm and as he clenched a fist, it began to glow a violent red color. Harry used his uncles momentary lapse in concentration to drive his fist into Vernon's gargantuan stomach.

Vernon could only stare as his freak nephew seemed to be ignoring him. _'The nerve of that freak!' _he thought to himself, and before he knew what he was really doing, he reached out and slapped the boy across the face.

Never before would Vernon regret an action more than that moment. His nephew seemed shocked for a moment, before an unbelievable anger took over. The boys eyes clouded with hate and his hand slowly clenched into a fist then began glowing red, a red that almost seemed to promise never ending pain.

Vernon watched as if in slow motion the boys fist was driven into his stomach, and he watched as his kitchen seemed to rush forwards, leaving him behind.

Harry looked quite surprised as his uncle flew backwards across the table, soaring over Dudley's head and straight into the wall, leaving a large dent and knocking the picture off of the wall.

Yet fear flooded him as his uncle began convulsing in pain. Vernon's screams echoed off of the walls, Petunia could only look spellbound as her husbands back arched so much it looked as if it would snap.

"_Well Harry, it appears you hate your uncle more than i thought. What you have just done is more commonly known as the cruciatus curse. The single most powerful pain inflicting curse in existence. You may want to stop it before he goes insane. We still need a ride to London. To stop it, merely snap your fingers. That should be enough to break the connection."_

Obediently snapping his fingers, Harry looked on confused as his uncle still lay convulsing.

"_Harry, it appears you don't really want this pain to end, do you?"_

_'Well, no. Not really.' _Harry thought to himself, hoping Tom could still hear him. It wouldn't do for Harry to be walking about talking to thin air.

"_Well, I'm afraid you'll have to postpone your muggle torture session. We need him in a usable state."_

Harry was tempted to ask what a muggle was, but chose to try and release Vernon again. Concentrating on stopping the pain, Harry snapped his fingers, watching with no small amount of regret as his uncle stopped convulsing and lay panting on the ground.

Walking as calmly as he could muster he reached the fridge, opening the door with enough force to hit the still unconscious Dudley in the head rather painfully. Grabbing the bottle of milk he turned to the table, taking the cereal and a bowl before returning to his cupboard.

It seemed the Durseys would make their own breakfast for the first time in years. Once Vernon could stand that is...

The old vampire looked over the assembled crowd of younglings, a slight glint in his dark eyes. The young vampires were all staring at him in some mixed level of shock and awe.

"Harry Potter cast his first unforgivable that day. However unknowingly, and nothing was done. This, I believe, was the turning point that began the downward spiral of Harry Potter. It was also the one thing that spurred the dawn of the Dark Lord."

With a look of what could only be classed as immense gratitude the younglings stood, knowing their story was at an end for the night.

((A/N: Well, thats it for another chapter. I hope you like where this story is going. However I ask that you don't jump to any conclusions about this story. Not all is what it seems. As always I hope many of you will review and as always, I promise i will try and update more of my stories.))


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation**

By Chris Ikari

**Chapter Three: London, here we come!**

An even larger crowd of younglings sat assembled, waiting for their story to continue.

"He's late..." muttered one of the young vampires, failing to notice a shadow shift in the corner.

"And he has the audacity to question our punctuality!" muttered another just before a small knife embedded itself in his robe, pinning him to the floor.

"Complacency is not a good idea, especially in this world. I would watch my back a little more often if I were you." said the voice, who was standing upside-down on the ceiling.

Leaping to the floor, the Elder Vampire smiled at the group. "I see the fan-club is growing... Good, there is much to be learned from the adventures of Harry Potter. Let us begin.

Harry stood patiently over his still unconscious Uncle, having returned his breakfast dishes. _'Its been fifteen minutes and he still hasn't woken up...'_ thought Harry, slightly annoyed at his monumental Uncle's lack of pain tolerance.

"_There IS another option, though it comes with a small risk. We could simply take the train."_

Harry stood, considering this option, before turning to his aunt.

"Petunia, I need enough money to get me to London and back on the train." said Harry, in a tone that left no room for negotiations.

With a small nod Petunia handed him her purse and turned to her still unconscious husband and urine stained son.

Harry smiled softly, knowing they got what they deserved, and turned for the front door. Leaving the Dursley way of life behind.

The Surrey train station was far from impressive, or at least Tom told Harry it was far from impressive. As they stood in the queue at the ticket office, Harry thought back on the morning.

_'I tortured my Uncle, robbed my aunt and made my cousin wet himself... What am I doing?'_

"_Your path is only beginning Harry, it is best to resolve your doubts now... before you get in too deep."_

_'What do you mean Tom? Am I going to have to hurt more people to get to my full potential?'_

"_Perhaps Harry, All I can really say is... well, we all have to do things we don't like to Harry. Its part of life, perhaps not the most enjoyable part, but a part non the less. All you need to know my boy, is that the juice is worth the squeeze."_

_'Juice? Squeeze? What are you talking about?'_

"_Not now Harry, your next in line."_

Harry looked up just in time to see the person before him walk off to the platform. Puffing up his meager chest, he approached the counter.

"London please," said Harry, trying to sound as if he did this all the time. The woman behind the desk, however, didn't buy it.

"Shouldn't you wait for your parents?" she said, in as mothering a voice as she could muster._'Kid can't be older than six, what's he want on a train to London for?' _she thought to herself as the boy seemed to pause.

"_Sound angry Harry, make her think your size is a disability. Convince her you're older."_

"I'm guessing your not aware of my condition... It's a shame really, that I have to put up with such..."

"_Ignorance."_

"Such ignorance. I mean, I work hard for a living but I'm too small to drive! So I'm stuck riding on this..."

"_Wretched."_

"This wretched service!"

The woman paled slightly, taking in the slight demeanor and child-like look of the boy... no, man, in front of her. "Forgive me, Sir, I... I'm new to this job, and wasn't made aware of your condition. Please, allow me to offer you a small discount as an apology." she said, fear tinting her professional tone. _'I'll give him a child's ticket, almost half price that is... and he looks young enough to carry it off.'_

And so, Harry found himself sitting on a rather uncomfortable seat, with a sleeping old man beside him, speeding off to London.

A small murmur ran through the assembled vampires, each looking expectantly at the Elder Vampire.

"You expect me to finish here, correct?" he said to the crowd, smiling as a sea of little white heads, all with either jet black or blood red hair, nodded sadly. "How many times must you lot be told... Expect the unexpected!"

A few of the more eager younglings sat up on their haunches, waiting for the Elder to continue.

"I hope you learned from this little delay you little whelps. Now where was I?"

Harry was growing impatient as the old man was now snoring rather loudly.

_'Can't you make him be quiet? Even just for a little while. He's so annoying!'_

"_I can't, but you can. All you need to do is focus on that feeling we've been developing, your magic, and visualize a bubble around you, where no sound can get in."_

Harry gave another small nod and closed his eyes, focusing on making sure he had his bubble perfect. The last thing he heard before absolute silence was the ticket lady approaching, asking for all tickets to be presented. However, as she approached Harry and the old man, she looked right through Harry and shook the old man awake.

"Your ticket sir?" she said, trying to sound as apologetic as she could.

"Ah, yes, one moment please. Oh, I wonder what happened to that little boy, the one who was setting next to me... have you seen him?"

"No sir, I don't believe I have." The old man showed her his ticket, and she smiled at him. "Sorry to have to wake you, but its part of my job."

"Thats alright, just so long as I remember to get off eh?" the old man said with a small grin, causing the conductress to smile as she walked to the next seats.

During all this, Harry sat in stunned silence. '_They couldn't see me?' _he thought _'but I only wanted to shut out the noise...'_

"_Well, thats interesting. I do believe you've somehow disillusioned yourself, not an easy feat for a nine year old. Congratulations."_

_'Wait, what does disillusion mean?'_

"_Basically it means your invisible, no one can see you, unless of course they have a charmed type of eye glass but those are rather rare these days."_

_'Can I make it go stop?'_

"_I wouldn't recommend it, in such a busy area. You're very lucky no one saw you disappear. You should try and find somewhere secluded before you undo the spell."_

Harry now stood in the small cabin toilet, having just dodged several people to get here. _'So how do I make it stop?'_

"_Just do the reverse of what you did before, if you did as I said and imagined a bubble, simply remove the bubble."_

Harry nodded to himself again, glad he was invisible as no-one would see him nodding to thin air. A small shift in the air around him was the only sign that anything had happened at all. Yet he knew he was successful as when he opened the door, a man stood smiling at him, looking rather desperately at the toilet. "Thanks kid, I doubt I'd of lasted much longer." he said before he rushed into the bathroom.

Harry giggled slightly as the sigh of relief was audible even from his seat, which was five rows away from the toilet. Instead of returning to his seat however, Harry chose to wander the train car. His stomach was telling him that all this magic was making him hungry.

Harry had just reached the snack cart when the announcer said that the train would next be stopping in London. Groaning, Harry opted to forget food for the moment, and get something proper to eat when he got out of the station.

"_Now this is what I call a train station." _said Tom, as Harry looked around Kings Cross for the first time.

Walking briskly past a few religious looking people, at Tom's advice, Harry soon found himself out on the main street. He was just about to ask Tom where to go when his stomach growled at him again, reminding him of the promise he'd made of food when they left the station.

"_You may want to eat something Harry, You'll never grow big if you let your stomach talk to you like that..."_

_'There's no need to be..'_

"_Patronizing?"_

_'Shut up! Now where can I eat around here? Surely there are diners in London somewhere, right?'_

"_Asking for help after telling me to shut up... Will you never learn?" _Tom mentally sighed "_This is London Harry, the capital of England! Of course there are bloody diners!"_

_'No need to get moody.' _thought Harry, smiling as he heard Tom growl at him.

Deciding not to bother asking Tom where there was a diner, he simply went up to the nearest person and asked them, knowing Tom would be full of sarcasm.

It took several attempts before Harry found someone willing to stop and hear him out. The old woman he stopped smiled at him and sent him off down a busy street, full of stores selling all sorts of things.

"_Harry, listen to me. Follow this street a little passed the diner that old woman pointed out, we're closer than I thought."_

_'Closer to what?'_

"_The gateway to another world Harry. Now get a move on!"_

Obediently Harry walked just passed the diner when he heard Tom mutter in his head. Looking around, Harry could hardly see what the fuss was about. Then, through a haze of shoppers, Harry spotted it. _'The Leaky Cauldron. Is that it! Looks like a run down old pub if you ask me.'_

"_Harry, the entire wizarding world is going to look like a run down old pub, now quit complaining and get in there. I'm sure the Inn keeper will be more than happy to serve you, just keep that scar of yours hidden as best you can. You're a big name in the wizarding world, and that's how they'll recognize you."_

_'Me? A big name? For what?'_

"_Later Harry, over lunch. Now get in there and eat something, your stomach is beginning to give me a head ache. In YOUR head!"_

The Elder Vampire stood abruptly and said "Quick younglings, to bed! The sun will rise any minute!"

The chaotic scramble of little vampires was more than enough to have the Elder in stitches. _'Foolish youths, you'd think they'd realise the sun isn't due up for an hour or so yet.' _

With a small sigh, the Elder leaned back in his chair and let the moonlight wash over him. It had been a good night after all.

((A/N: Well, thats it for another chapter. I think I'm going to finish this story before I return to the others, I really like where this one is going. I hope you all do to. Please read and review. Makes it all worth while really.))


	5. Chapter 5

Appologies!

Hello, anyone who still has an interest in my work.

I am returning to these stories after nearly five years now. This update shall be posted on all four stories.

Basically what will be happening, over the coming weeks, is that I will be re-writing and re-publishing all the current stories online. Starting with Power of Intimidation.

Having spent the last four and a bit years reading and studying literature, I feel that now, at nearly 21 years of age. I am in a place where I can do justice to my ideas.

I was very young and rather stupid when those stories were first published, and so I couldn't look back at them with any kind of pride. Which is why they all stopped being updated. However, having just finished re-writing the first chapter of Power of Intimidation, and read over it. I am happy to say that it is where I want to see myself as a writer, at least, at this stage. *laughs*

I hope that everyone who has favourited me, or reviewed my old works in the past will continue to follow the progress of these stories, as i can assure you they are not only bigger, but better written and will develop much better than they would of otherwise.

So please head back to my profile page and check out Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation (re-write)...

and also, please feel free to review, even if it is just to yell at me for keeping you all in suspence all these years.

Thanks to you all!

Chris Ikari


End file.
